


Твой Бог

by wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мы выбираем свою религию, а иногда религия выбирает нас. Ты вдруг делаешься ее мессией, и тогда меняется всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой Бог

**Название:** **Твой Бог**  
**Задание:** мифологемы — Бог  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** мини, 2554 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Герои Skip beat с древнейших времен!  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** POV, Романтика, Ангст, Драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Иногда мы выбираем свою религию, а иногда религия выбирает нас. Ты вдруг делаешься ее мессией, и тогда меняется всё.  
**Предупреждения:** повествование от второго лица, вывернутая мотивация, «что курил автор».  
**Размещение:** только после деанона

  
_И Бог есть…_ ©

Ты не считаешь себя особо верующим человеком — с самого рождения у тебя находятся более важные дела, требующие твоего внимания и твоих усилий, как и у многих прочих смертных. Не всем же становиться монахами или жрецами в храме. Не всем и рассчитывать на божественную помощь — в своих неудачах ты винишь только самого себя и отсутствие должной мотивации. Ты не знаешь, почему ты здесь, для чего ты живешь, а значит и зачем пытаться что-то менять, да и вообще что-то пытаться. Твоя юная жизнь ползет по накатанной, постепенно беря уклон всё ниже и ниже. Эта история закончилась бы быстро, но однажды что-то пошло совсем не по привычному пути.

Ведь бывает по-разному: иногда мы выбираем свою религию, а иногда религия выбирает нас. И ты, неудачник, почти полностью пропащий в этой жизни, вдруг делаешься ее мессией. И тогда меняется всё. Потому что меняешься ты сам, и весь мир прогибается, стремясь подстроиться под тебя и предоставить все возможности для достижения твоих или, точнее теперь уже Его целей. Ты проворачиваешь сделки, которые скользят по глади закона, не тревожа ее, ты обрастаешь паутиной полезных связей, учишься, не столько по книгам, сколько по людям. Ты впервые чего-то добиваешься и становишься лучше, конечно же, во славу Его. Но твоему Богу, как и прочим, нужно место для поклонения, нужен храм. И с небольшой кучкой единомышленников-энтузиастов ты открываешь агентство талантов. 

Твой Бог доволен. Ибо здесь, как нигде, кипят страсти, затеваются интриги, крутятся несбыточные желания, загораются надежды и мечты. Остается только направить их в нужном направлении, и это совсем не сложно, когда вокруг столько молодых и жарких сердец.

Твой Бог силен. Но делится он не со всяким. Проходит время, из начинавших с тобой остаются немногие, ведь мало кто способен верить настолько сильно и искренне, как ты. Но все меняется, когда приходит первый успех, когда загораются новые таланты, когда лицом агентства становится молодой парень, которому прочат невероятное будущее. Тогда уже даже сомневавшиеся сотрудники начинают закрывать глаза на твои странности и обряды, не понимая их смысла, но подспудно чувствуя связь между ними и тем, что за LME потихоньку закрепляется репутация не самого плохого места для дебюта и развития карьеры, потом просто хорошего, затем замечательного, а там и до самого лучшего остается не так уж много.

Ты достигаешь цели. Теперь уже никто не посмеет усомниться в твоих победах или с презрением отозваться о способах, которыми они были достигнуты. Да, именно Он меняет тебя, дает желанный смысл в жизни, а затем и приводит к успеху, долгожданному и выстраданному. И ты благодарен, но потом ты встречаешь Ее. Нет, ты не забываешь о Нем и Его заветах, разве что самую малость, просто ты надеешься получить немного божественной милости лично для себя. Кто знает, может, это и есть твоя награда за месяцы и даже годы служения. Ты свято веришь в это, стоя рядом с ней перед алтарем, и позже, впервые держа на руках своего сына. 

Твой Бог терпелив. Ты получаешь свое счастье.

Кажется, что ты любишь ее больше жизни, а она отвечает тебе взаимностью. Кажется, что всё прекрасно, но-но-но… Время идет. Твое агентство, твоя работа, твой Бог всё еще в тебе нуждаются. И если совмещать семейную жизнь с первыми двумя у тебя еще получается, то служение твое непонятным образом страдает. Казалось бы, такая наполненность чувствами должна только помогать, но ты чувствуешь себя словно разорванным на две части, ни одна из которых не является полноценным человеком. Дома тебя ждут прекрасная жена, подрастающий сын, уют, спокойствие и… Нет, тебе же совсем не скучно, просто домашняя обстановка разительным контрастом отличается от кипучей деятельности агентства, дела в котором, между прочим, идут не так хорошо, как могли бы.

А потом… Это не измена. Ты понимаешь в трезвом и спокойном состоянии, что она никогда не пойдет на такое, но слышать, как она искренне смеется не с тобой, видеть ее счастливое лицо, обращенное к другому. Оказывается, ты способен и на такие безобразные сцены. Мужчина в страхе убегает, а Марико остается и смело слушает твое очередное незапланированное представление, давая тебе высказаться.

— Я хочу, чтобы любили только меня! — кричит она в запале. И ты останавливаешься, поняв наконец одну простую истину: ты не свободен любить кого-то одного, у тебя нет на это права. А она слишком хороша, чтобы довольствоваться оставшимися крохами твоих чувств.

Вы разводитесь быстро, без лишних проблем и заморочек. Коуки остается с матерью (пока через пару лет не перебирается к тебе, не сойдясь характерами с ее новым мужем). А у тебя с той поры появляется большая и незаживающая дыра в сердце. Тогда ты понимаешь вторую истину: за всё в этой жизни надо платить, а твой Бог отнюдь не бескорыстный, он требует себе жертв и получает их сполна.

***

Теперь тебя ничто не отвлекает, и ты можешь возобновить служение с прежним энтузиазмом, что положительно сказывается на успехах агентства и его самых ярких участников. Звезда же подросшего Хозу Шухея взлетает до самых небес.

После своей первой поездки за границу он возвращается совершенно другой, и дело не только в расширившемся кругозоре. Наметанным глазом ты ясно видишь все признаки. Он тоже пал жертвой.

Ты не знаешь, радоваться за него или огорчаться, ведь его и избранницу разделяет целый океан. Тебе приходилось сталкиваться с любовью на расстоянии, и обычно это не затягивается надолго. Успешная карьера, новые роли, слава и поклонницы. Он же не железный.

Но это увлечение не проходит. За одной командировкой следует другая. Ты не препятствуешь, даже помогаешь, смирившись. И к лучшему, ведь так далеко не дотянется влияние даже твоего вездесущего Бога. А потом всё меняется. Порог твоего агентства переступает она. И ты уже не властен на что-либо повлиять.

Джу-у-улия. Девушка прилетает на «стажировку». Она ослепительно прекрасна, странной, яркой красотой, необычной даже для твоих глаз, повидавших многое. Самая натуральная стерва, искусная притворщица и манипуляторша. Она тебе нравится.

Иногда тебе становится жалко Куу, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что этот обжора и увалень может за себя постоять и в серьезных делах не даст спуска даже своей девушке, а нет, уже невесте. Тем более ему уже поздно рыпаться, такие хищницы, выбрав себе жертву, не отпустят ее так просто.

Имя Хозу Шухея гремит на всю Японию, как и твоего агентства. Вы оба многому обязаны друг другу, и связь между вами крепка и нерушима. Была. Потому что она увозит его от тебя. И ее счастье в том, что она действительно его любит, искренне, нежно и страстно. Иначе, кто знает, удалось бы им так легко отделаться.

Они улетают. Наученный горьким опытом, ты до конца ожидаешь какой-нибудь неприятности, но твой Бог спокойно отпускает их. Видимо тех чувств, что он успел получить, ему хватило с избытком.

Увы, как выяснится позже, наказание за непомерную эгоистичную любовь ждет их впереди и заодно будет стоить тебе новых седых волос.

***

Когда твой сын вырастает достаточно, чтобы четко заявить о своих планах на будущее, первое же его заявление о том, что он никогда не будет связываться с шоу-бизнесом. Это случается, когда ему только исполняется шесть лет, но он предельно серьезен, и за последующие годы он твердо придерживается своего решения.

Ты громко возмущаешься таким выбором, но втайне одобряешь. Особенно, когда Коуки успешно оканчивает университет по направлению «международные финансы» и решает заняться бизнесом. Эти, по твоему мнению невыразимо скучные и сложные, материи ему нравятся и удаются. А уж когда он устраивает ревизию в твоем агентстве и пытается учить тебя, как нужно вести дела, ты проникаешься к нему глубоким искренним уважением и отцовской гордостью. Что не отменяет того факта, что все финансовые, бухгалтерские и прочие хозяйственные дела ты все равно спокойно сваливаешь на подчиненных.

В очередной раз твой сверхчувствительный барометр срабатывает, когда ты проходишь мимо пустого зала для прослушиваний, один, без обычной свиты. Любопытство всегда было твоей неотъемлемой чертой. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, парочка испуганно отпрыгивает друг от друга. Надо же, а ты думал, что он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы вот так обжиматься по углам. Зато теперь понятно, с чего вдруг он так зачастил в агентство.

— Отец, — откашлявшись и поправив взлохмаченные волосы, начинает Коуки, — познакомься, это Лина. Она собирается стать моделью. 

Другую девушку и в другом месте он встретить, конечно же, не мог. За что тебе это? Она красива, очень красива. Ты вспоминаешь, что уже видел ее на фотографиях. Директор школы моделей LME говорит о ней с придыханием, как о будущей приме подиума. Она не похожа на Джулию, с ее слишком яркой красотой, ее внешность типична для японки, но вместе с тем она собрала в себе все лучшие черты, какие только можно было. 

Большие темные выразительные глаза, правильные черты лица, светлая кожа, длинные ноги. Всё это невозможно без пластической хирургии или без влияния чужой крови. Когда на свадьбе ты знакомишься с ее отцом французом, невесть каким ветром занесенным когда-то в Японию, ты не удивляешься. Но твой Бог любит красивых, самых красивых.

Она добрая и мягкая с виду, во всем слушается Коуки, но воля у нее железная. Другим в шоу-бизнесе не выжить, а она в нем преуспевает. Поддержка твоего сына и твое молчаливое покровительство тоже играют свою роль. Лина — самая успешная модель Японии. Вот и международные показы, и не только азиатского сектора. Твой сын уже сделал себе состояние и мотается по делам компании по всему миру. Как они только умудряются всё это совмещать, знает разве что Бог, пока милосердный.

Даже мысли о том, чтобы прервать беременность у Лины не возникает, она выплачивает все неустойки, и хорошо, что они могут позволить себе это. Но их вечная занятость никуда не исчезает, а мировой успех нужно поддерживать. В итоге они решают обосноваться в США, и пробуют перевезти туда Марию. Пока не навестив их в скором времени, ты не забираешь заброшенную девочку обратно домой.

Долго так не может продолжаться. И первой решается она. «Достояние Японии, она себе не принадлежит». Только вот сама Лина больше не собирается мириться с этим. Она отменяет все показы, все запланированные мероприятия и берет билет на самолет, чтобы прилететь на день рождения дочери…

Эта катастрофа самая мучительная. Твой Бог жесток, ты не знаешь точно, за что и кому он мстит, но его участие в этой трагедии для тебя очевидно. Прости, Мария, это вовсе не твоя вина. И наступает третья стадия: ты боишься своего Бога. Не за себя, тебя пугает, что могут пострадать другие. И стараясь его умилостивить, ты особенно старателен в исполнении всех ритуалов. Ты смотришь мелодрамы и проходишь любовные стимуляторы, как другие совершают ежедневные молитвы. Как бы тяжело тебе ни было при этом. 

«Прости, Тен. Лучше тебе спокойно развлекаться со своими мальчиками-красавчиками на Таити».  
Ты знаешь, что стоит тебе только попросить, даже намекнуть, и она приедет, бросит все свои дела, недовольно надует губки и будет рядом. Тебе приятно, но твоя любовь уже выпита досуха и использована. Тебе нечего ей предложить, а потерять еще и её ты не желаешь. Кто знает, чего захочется Богу в следующий раз. Но пока она рядом, и тебе есть на кого положиться, это немного греет твое раненое и всё еще не свободное сердце.

На помощь снова приходит работа и любимое агентство — самое то, чтобы отвлечься от дурных мыслей. Тем более что здесь всегда есть чем и кем заняться. На небосводе LME под твоим непосредственным руководством зажигается новая звезда.

Как ты и боялся, любовь Хизури не остается безнаказанной, только в этот раз на закланье отдается их сын. Ты берешь на себя и этот крест, тебе не привыкать, к тому же у мальчика нет другого выбора: либо так, либо смерть.

Он уже заражен этой безудержной удушающей любовью, испытав на себе всю ее мощь. Ты делаешь для него всё, что можешь. Ты создаешь из него личность устойчивую, нет, почти неуязвимую для всех проявлений этой силы. И это работает, успешно и достаточно долго. Пока этой новой личности не становится тесно в созданных рамках искусственных ограничений.

А потом ты сталкиваешься с чем-то новым и непривычным. С девушкой, помешанной на ненависти вместо любви, и с другой, которая разумна, рациональна и зациклена на карьере, а не на романтике. Как глоток свежего воздуха в атмосфере вечной весны и цветения чувств. Тебе нравятся эти девушки и их настрой. Ты надеешься, что уж они-то будут надежно защищены, и тебе не придется за них волноваться. А чтобы помочь им в этом, ты придумываешь отдел с самым дурацким названием, самой идиотской идеей и самой незабываемой униформой, которые только могут быть. Надеясь, что уж это точно укрепит в них неприятие всех романтических устремлений и тошноту от одного лишь слова «любовь».

И какое-то время это тоже успешно работает. Но ты продолжаешь бдительно следить за своим новым детищем и его участницами. Не зря. Ибо если кому-то суждено столкнуться самой судьбой, то не помогут никакие ухищрения, а значит Цуруга Рен и Могами Кьёко, попавшие в сферу интересов твоего Бога, обречены.

Но сдаваться они не собираются, и ты можешь только восхищаться их стойкостью. Ни один, ни вторая, даже признав свою любовь и поражение чувствам, не делают и шага навстречу друг другу. Хотя всё уже потеряно. Твой Бог жаждет новую жертву и лучше бы им откупиться от него искренней и взаимной любовью, пока они не потеряли нечто большее или друг друга.

Они смеются и прячутся от тебя, а ты просто беспокоишься и пытаешься предотвратить что-то плохое. Эта парочка актеров совершенно игнорирует все предостережения, продолжает спокойно жить, сниматься и работать, решать свои проблемы, расти как личности и в профессиональном плане. Как будто не любовь питается ими, а они используют всю силу своих чувств, причем не для того, что задумано изначально самой природой. 

Ты снова признаешь свое поражение. И просто наблюдаешь за тем, что будет дальше. Но дальше опять ровным счетом ничего не происходит. И что самое смешное, бездействует и твой Бог, ты уже научился замечать и чувствовать признаки его вмешательства, но он ничего не делает, как будто и сам пребывает в замешательстве от этих двух индивидуумов.

Вот только уже две недели ты не можешь связаться ни с кем из них, а все прочие знакомые и коллеги рассеянно пожимают плечами. По странному совпадению все проекты у них завершены, участие в новых пока под вопросом. Яширо-сан недоступен. Котонами-кун на съемках и в агентстве не показывается. Прижатый к стенке Савара лепечет что-то о небольшом отпуске и о том, что ему дорога жизнь. Ты не знаешь, что думать, волнуешься и уже собираешься обращаться в полицию и поднимать на поиски все внутренние и внешние резервы агентства. Тебя и раньше останавливало только то, что никаких тревожных сигналов от твоего божества до сих пор не поступает, но запасы твоего терпения подходят к концу. 

А потом тебе приходит это письмо, приходит с опозданием и с извинениями за технические проблемы с доставкой. Обычное, короткое и совершенно однозначное.

_«Такарада-сан, когда Вы будете это читать, мы будем уже далеко. С большинством текущих проектов мы разобрались и всех предупредили. У нас все в порядке. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, но нас не будет какое-то время. Куон говорил, правда, что Вас предупреждать ни в коем случае не нужно, но Вы столько сделали для нас, что я не хочу заставлять Вас беспокоиться._

 _С уважением, Хизури Кьёко»._

И рвется невидимая нить, и рушатся тщательно возведенные тобой стены. Ты смеешься от всего сердца, от всей души, отныне снова полностью принадлежащей тебе. Они сильнее твоего Бога. Они смогли победить его своими силами, играя по его правилам, его же оружием. А ты, ты теперь можешь жить спокойно. Твое служение закончилось.

P.S. Надолго ваш медовый месяц не затягивается, все-таки вы оба конченные трудоголики, хотя Тен в этом никогда и не признается, и жить без своего агентства вы не можете. 

P.S.S. Проходит еще одна неделя после возвращения. Как же всё скучно и бессмысленно! Проходя по холлу своего бывшего храма, здороваясь с нерасторопными сотрудниками, которые не успели вовремя убраться с твоего пути, краем уха ты слышишь знакомый голос: 

— Какого демона ты сюда притащился? 

Котонами Канаэ, очаровательная в своей ярости, наступает на смутно знакомого блондина, певца из конкурирующего агентства.

Нет, твое добровольное служение никогда не окончится. А теперь, когда ты не скован своими страхами, ты можешь так много. Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна! А ведь многие еще не знают об этом. Но пребывать в неведении им осталось недолго.


End file.
